tihfandomcom-20200214-history
Soren
Name: Sören Nicknames: Soren :T Gender: Male Age: -- N/A Build: 6'4" (~198 cm) and muscled...think Hugh Jackman/Thor Faction: '''Horsemen Original Clan: Death Job Role: Guardian - Guardians are chosen clan members who specifically protect the priestesses, like personal bodyguards. Usually, Guardians are chosen by a certain priestess, as those of higher ranking ask for one or sometimes two guardians: the higher the rank, the more guardians they are allowed to seek out. Guardians are the ones who also fulfill the requests of their assigned priestess, such as gathering supplies, including Fear, an enforcing the teachings upon the Clan, and are usually chosen from the ranks of Ashen Soldiers. They are sworn a vow of secrecy, usually asked never to speak their own will unless directly spoken to. Personality: Basics: Quiet, thoughtful, willing to do what needs done, confident, intelligent (fairly, not even close to being a genius), one track mind, tactless/gruff, over-protective (certain things), likes having at least one person around, efficient, dutiful, not afraid of getting dirty, overly serious. Ready, Steady, Go: As a soldier and then guardian he was trained to be prepared for rough situations. So while yes, he is torn up about the islands being destroyed, he also knows that there is a time and place for grieving, and that his role now is to work past that. Deal with the immediate problems, put aside the rest for when there is time. He's ready and willing to work on rebuilding whatever needs built. This is more job oriented, he has no long term plans. Chain of Command: Soren is not seeking a promotion/high position, but he will not shirk from duties either. He will place the Priestesses above all others, and naturally will gravitate toward other (originally) Death members. However, he does not view the other clans badly, and may seek them out when the situation calls for it. Gruff/Awkward: Soren is not particularly known for being tactful. Within the Death clan he was acknowledge for his position, and became accustomed to others responding as they knew he was likely on a mission for his Priestess. But Soren is not on the Isle of Death any longer, and is no longer immediately recognized for his role. Thus "hey boy run this message" probably is not going to cut it. Lost: Now that Soren no longer has Ástríđr, his priestess, to protect, along with the destruction of the islands, he is faced with a very serious question: wat do? This is more of a personal question of what to do with his life. He has the job of rebuilding to work with, but is entirely unsure of what he will do after that task is complete. He reads, he rebuilds, but without the constant activity of having someone to protect he is unsure about spending so much time on himself. He cannot help but look at the remaining Priestesses and hope that one of them might find a use for him, but at the same time he desires to work on himself. Perhaps work on a memoir, polish his armor, or maybe...(see hobby) '''Hobby: Plants: The Isle of Death was devoid of natural life, and while Astridr devoured any information about plants that she could from books, her rather low ranking as a priestess meant that she rarely left the Isle and never got to really study physical plants. She shared her passion with Soren, and now, searching for something to care for, the plants surrounding him call to him. He has decided to devote attention to them in her memory. Unfortunately he seems to have a bad case of mother smother... HanSoren.jpg|Soren mount art by Hanyousblood Patronus Mount Form: Percheron - Originally bred as war horses. Strong and sturdy to reflect Soren. Also, shares the same eye color as Soren. His mane has a single small braid toward the front. Ghostly pale as per Death mounts, but as solid as Fear can be, and not as prone to wisps as other Death mounts (reflective of Soren's own sturdiness). 19 hands tall (So measures as tall as Soren is). Weapon Form: Egyptian-style scimitar Larger image More of the plain style of the second image. Blade is dark matte gray, hilt is dark gray, almost black. It is wrapped in grayish blue leather for a good grip. FEAR ATTACK: (Y2) Barrier: Soren creates a strong Fear shield to block damage to himself...or, more than likely, any priestess that may be in danger. Key Relationships: Ástríđr - The priestess that Soren served, and his lover. She died when the Isles were destroyed. Lifen - A Conquest Horsewoman that he respects. Nergui - A priestess that he is getting to know. Lan - Butt-toucher Another Conquest Horsewoman that Soren at least wants to stay alive. Category:Horsemen and Four Clans characters